Many devices use various mechanisms to expand or lift the device from a compressed configuration to an expanded configuration. The goal of such mechanisms is typically to provide a device with the greatest difference between its compressed configuration and its expanded configuration, while still providing sufficient strength to provide a stable device that can support whatever type of load that may be placed on the device. However, many such mechanisms either require a large compressed configuration, limited expansion from the compressed configuration to the expanded configuration, and/or lack the strength to keep the device stable under loading conditions.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism that can be used for expanding or lifting a device that provides for a small compressed configuration and a large expansion to an expanded configuration, while possessing sufficient strength to provide a stable base under loading conditions.